khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Illumia
Artemis Illumia is a Keyblade Master from the Western reaches of the world. He is the cunning strategist behind the Order of the Western Sky. He's cold, calculating, and too sarcastic for his own good. A tall and lanky fellow, Artemis has studied the Arts of Magick for nearly his entire life, and has become accustomed to the ways of the mystic. Artemis' heart is heavily aligned with the Light, which only enhances his rather stoic personality. His keyblade, and arguably best friend, is Grigori. He was the second member Raeneth selected to the Order, and is the 20th registered Keyblade Master. History Artemis comes from a rather wealthy family. This "family", if you so choose to call it that, consist of a mother who is all but consumed by her job, and a father who was gone before Artemis could ever remember. He stopped caring about them long ago though while trying to accept his isolation. This isolation only worsened his already deep-seated paranoia and carries over to his life outside as well. The wealth and knowledge he carries also always made those around him ostracize him. Those whom he gives the title of friend are few and far between, though he cherishes the few he has. His best friend was thought to be a girl named Yuki, who was only slightly older than himself. She later became corrupted by all things dark, evil, and arcane. It is said that she was swallowed by the darkness, and that he became strong so that he could one day take her back. He’s still searching for her, and hopes that the Organization of Shadows' research can give him a clue as to where to look next. Though he knows every step towards the Organization brings him closer to her, the nightmare still haunts him. Every time, it is the same. The vividness of the starry sky and the pale moon above. The lonely cherry tree blossoming to the side of the empty field. Then, the sudden eruption of darkness. It was as if a geyser had suddenly started spewing forth a putrid, vile aura. He can still see it so clearly. The slight, fake smile she always wore paired with black, glazed over eyes. Moments later she was gone, engulfed by that fountain which sprayed darkness. He always awoke just as the darkness swallowed him, too. Every time he has this dream, it reminds him he was unable to save she who was precious to him. And when he looks back, he always wonders why the keyblade chose to save him, and not her. These deep-seated thoughts haunt him, and often are what he speaks to Grigori about. The Order of the Western Sky Artemis and Raeneth struck up a rather peculiar friendship, if you could even call it that. Before Raeneth was decided to create the Order of the Western Sky, he and Artemis had quite literally bumped into each other late at night. Artemis' nose was buried deep in a book, and he didn't notice the much shorter man walking directly into him. Raeneth apologized immediately, and was surprised when Artemis drew his keyblade on him. Surprised at having run into a Keyblade Master, Raeneth handed Artemis his book back. Cautiously, he accepted and went on his way, tucking the keyblade back into his jacket. The next day Raeneth waited outside of his house. Raeneth worked on trying to get Artemis to join his cause for a week straight, and each time Artemis either ignored him or flat out responded with a no. Eventually Raeneth left and Artemis would wonder each day whether or not the strange man with the white eyes would return. A few months would pass when Raeneth and Artemis would be reunited. Raeneth now had a friend in tow, and desperately asked Artemis one final time to do some good and join him. Having proved that he could gather other supporters, Artemis agreed and lended his magick to the group. He thought that by chasing the Shadows he would grow closer to the mystery of what happened to his friend Yuki. Six years passed without a trace of Yuki. The Order of the Western Sky was growing in popularity, and Artemis was actually enjoying being a part of a tightly run group. Finally it seemed like he was being able to open up to people he could consider friends. Then Raeneth announced he was bringing a handful of users East to Waltier. Artemis left the group temporarily and ventured in search of the Organization of Shadows' base, hoping... knowing... Yuki would finally be close. He was frightened of finding the answers, but he knew he had to look. Powers and Abilities Through his devotion to become stronger, Artemis learned of a nearly forgotten school of magic called the Ethereal Arts. The Ethereal Arts are those that deal with the flow of magick in the soul of both the caster and the target. It draws heavily upon a strong affinity to a single heart element. Just as the heart element, the Ethereal Arts have two sides, and Artemis draws upon the light side. Those who have a weak affinity cannot cast the Ethereal Arts, and as such no one person can cast both light and dark ethereal arts. The signature move of the Ethereal Arts is known as the Soul Purge. Only Light enhanced masters of the Arts can use this. It draws upon Artemis' staggering stature of light to tear away deep darkness from the opponent by way of a concentrated beam of light often shot from the fingertip of end of the keyblade. This causes much more damage to beasts of the darkness, though it has been known to come up short against beings whose Darkness far outweigh Artemis' Light. Artemis' favorite ice elemental magic is Everwinter Frost which he uses to freeze all foes nearby, causing massive amount of internal damage over time. If used long enough, this could actually cause the targets to freeze solid, then able to be shattered by the slightest blow. Artemis enjoys using this in conjunction with a powered up Ocean's Echo, where he gathers water molecules around him and intensifies the flow, smashing the enemies with a massive concussive water stream. Artemis is most dangerous against fellow Art users, as he's able to turn their magickal prowess against them with Soul Repression. He condenses the magickal potential of the foe and increases the weight on the target's body, crushing their spirits instead of their body. If in danger, Artemis is a formidable healer with the Harmony of Souls. He gathers the ever present energy of those gone and those still to be and focuses the energy into his body or an ally's, mending wounds in mere instants. The closer his own soul has bonded with those he casts this on, the greater the healing potential. It is said that this art can even reverse death if the bond is strong enough. Artemis isn't the strongest of physical fighters, though he is extremely intelligent. Even with his frail strength, a few deft blows can shatter an opposing protective shield. Resonate Fracture can destroy the strongest of shields in a few mere blows of the keyblade. His most powerful, and most dangerous, move known to date is Holy Impact. He harnesses the power of light into his fist, then slams it into a foe's chest as a Holy array appears beneath them. The sphere of light rapidly expands into somewhat of an explosion that will cleanse all Darkness within a massive radius. Grigori Grigori is Artemis' keyblade. He speaks to it often, and some call it his best friend. Category:Keyblade Masters